


Teasing

by MGirl113



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Awkwardness, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Don't Judge Me, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oops, Pet Store, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Harry, Sick Louis, Sickfic, Sneezing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: So basically, Louis always makes fun of Harry's allergies.  Then they find out that Louis has really bad allergies too and Harry enjoys it a  little too much.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> He he. I should probably mention now that I have the tiniest, tiniest bit of a sneeze kink. Oops. Hey, don't judge, don't read.

"HET-CHOO!" Harry let out probably the 20th sneeze that day. "Ugh. This is awdful."

 

Louis chuckled into his fist. 

 

Harry rose a brow confusedly. "What is so funddy?" He sniffed.

 

"I'm sorry, but you're just so funny when you're sick," Louis gushed with a  smug grin.

 

"Imb ndot sihck," Harry muttered with a  congested sigh. "It's jut mby allergies."

 

"Whatever, same thing. I think it's cute," Louis smiled.

 

"Whad about this is cute to you!?" Harry exclaimed. His eyes were puffy, his face was bloated, and he couldn't breathe out of his nose. "I don't see the appeal, hundey."

 

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “It's pretty funny.”

 

“You always say thad,” Harry sniffed.

 

“Say what?” Lou asked confusedly.

 

“You always mbake fund of mby hayfever,” he complained. “I mbein, sure it's okay for you, but is hell for mbe.”

 

Louis giggled. "I'm sorry. But your voice! It's..."

 

"Funddy. I ged it," Harry rolled his eyes irritably. "Cand you just get mbe a hayfever tablet frumb the other roomb?"

 

"I sure cad, hodey!" Louis giggled, imitating Harry's poor congested voice. 

 

Harry pouted in annoyance. "I hade you."

 

"Love you too, Hazza!"

 

********

Later that month, when Harry's allergies seized to bother him, (much to Louis' dismay) Harry asked for the millionth time if they could adopt a kitten. Of course, he'd asked this many times before, yet was caught off guard when Louis actually said yes. So with that, the lovers drove to the nearest pet store, Harry voicing excitedly all the way. Louis beamed at the sight of his overjoyed boyfriend, but wasn't aware of what was coming next.

 

********

 

"This one. Definitely her," Harry leaned in, reading her collar. "Charlie," he read. "I think she's the one."

 

"That's what you've said about ever single one we've met," Louis chuckled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. He rubbed his eyes discretely.

 

"Louis, you okay?" Harry asked, watching his boyfriend itch their eyes until they were slightly swollen and red. "Your eyes are getting really irritated."

 

"It's probably nothing," he said, blinking furiously. "Must be an eyelash or summat."

 

"I guess so," Harry shrugged, not thinking much of it. "So what do you think about Charlie? Isn't she special?"

 

"I'm sure she's not much different than the others..."

 

"But, Charlie's so cute!" Harry gushed. "I think she's one of a kind."

 

"There aren't a lot here to begin with," Louis observed, looking around. "I guess adoption is popular right now?"

 

"Huh. I guess that's-"

 

"H-Huh, uh-Het-CHIEW!" Harry's sentence was interrupted by a sneeze.

 

Wait. What?

 

"Louis?" Harry rose an eyebrow. "Was that you?"

 

Louis looked baffled. "Me? Please. It must've b-be- ah, huh, H-HET-CHEW!"

 

Harry smirked. "Louis, you wouldn't be...allergic, would you?"

 

"Allergic? To what? T-The ca-Ah, uh- ATCHOO! The cat? Sniff* Doe way!"

 

"Your voice is already really congested, Lou. Sounds like an allergy to me."

 

"Whatever," Louis sniffed, rolling his red eyes. "Cand we just go hombe dow?"

 

"Uh uh uh," Harry tsked, waving a finger. "You never let me go that easily. Plus, your sneezes are so cute!" Harry commented smugly. "I think I'll play with Charlie a bit longer."

 

"N-No, huh, ih, oh, uh-Het-CHEIW! Not, huh-HETCHOO! F-f-ACHIEW! *sniff  funddy..." he said, rubbing his irritated, red eyes.

 

"What do you mean? Hey! You wanna pet her, Lou? She's really soft..." Harry said, coaxing the kitten in Louis' direction.

 

"Ndo! Harry!" Louis whined. "I-Huh-HETCHIW!" He let out a high-pitched sneeze into his fist. "Ugghhhhh," he groaned.

 

"Haha, this is hilarious!" Harry chuckled. "All those times you teased me for my allergies, when yours are just as bad, if not worse. Funny, isn't it?"

 

"Ndot really..." Louis muttered. He was about to get up and leave when Charlie decided it'd be a good idea to pounce on Louis' lap, causing an overwhelming tickle to blossom in his nose.

 

"Hit-CHIEW! Het-CHEW! Heh, huh...HAT-CHOO!" He let out a string of desperate sneezes.

 

"Jesus, Lou. You're so sneezy," Harry's brows rose in amusement. A small part of him felt sympathy for him, but he decided to let it go for just a second.

 

"Okay, okay!- HATCHOO! Okay! You've had your f-HETCHIEW!! Fud, Harry! Just pl- HUTCHOO! Please! Put it ba- ah, uh...het-CHIEW! Back! Mby head's about to explode!" Harry decided that it would be a good idea to give him a break. The poor lad looked exhausted from sneezing so much. He set the cat down, who immediately scurried away, and handed Louis a tissue, which he took gratefully.

 

Louis blew his nose loudly. "*sniff. That was uwful !" He whined with a congested voice. "I sdeezed like 80 tibes!"

 

"Now you know how I feel," Harold smirked.

 

"Shud up," Louis frowned. "Imb sorry, okay? Ndow please get mbe adother tissue or sumbthig because I cadt breath out of mby dose."

 

"Okay, okay. Let's go home, yeah?" Harry suggested. "Wouldn't want you allergies getting any worse, Lou."

 

Louis forcefully blew his nose again. "Ugh. I hade you."

 

Harry smirked, opening the car door. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if any of y'all have requests for kinky 1D fics, I'd be happy to do em as long as there's no smut. (K yeah i know that kinda defeats the whole purpose but hopefully y'all know what i mean)


End file.
